I'm The One Who Burned Us Down
by MintQueenJo
Summary: Feyre is about to make the biggest decision of her life. With all her wedding preparations she's accidentally reunited with the first, and possibly only, person she has truly loved.
1. Tell Me That I'm All You Want

As time passed and everyone sat around planning her up and coming wedding to Tamlin, Feyre's mind was allowed to wander. It wandered to a dark male who reminded her of wind swept summer nights and glowing bugs. Her grey blue eyes slid to the window of the fancy dress shop she was dragged to by Ianthe, Tamlin's personal assistant.

As the blonde held up puffy dress after puffy dress and assessed what would go better pink tulle or champagne chiffon. She ignored the question about a hoop skirt, knowing Ianthe was going to make her wear one.

It's what Tamlin wanted.

There was more talk about bell sleeves or puff sleeves, puff sleeves were so in according to the other woman.

With a disheartening sigh she let her mind wander even more.

To star flecked eyes that were so blue they were almost violet. A deep charming laugh that caressed every inch of her skin, a memory of a summer night and the back of a truck. Of when she was pressed down in the bed of a truck, letting the warm wind touch every part of her naked skin. A warm mouth that brought her to the edge over and over again.

Fingers that shattered her and brought her back together.

A summer night that happened so long ago.

"Feyre." Ianthe said her name with such a nasally tone. "Pay attention you only get married to the love of your life once."

She held up a baby pink piece of fabric and a slightly darker piece. "I know there's not much of a difference here, but feel the fabric. I like this one," she shook the baby pink one.

Something in Feyre's jaw twitched, not much of a difference?

To her there was a difference, it was the artist and perfectionist in her that made her eye for detail so great. The obviously different fabric could also affect the color, something she once pointed out to Ianthe when they started picking out dresses earlier in the year.

Her words were ignored, like always.

She started to wonder if this was her wedding or Ianthe's, really.

She gruellingly sat through a few more fabric samples, her dress the only thing left to order.

Feyre wanted to take the subway but she wasn't allowed to, Tamlin thought it unsafe for his future bride to travel in anything unaccompanied and public.

Meaning…

...he wanted to make sure she went where she was supposed to go, where she was only allowed to go. All her friends from high school and college weren't allowed to call her, text her. Her family was only allowed to visit if Tamlin approved it. Holidays were always spent vacationing.

In truth she was being smothered.

She needed freedom.

"Look at this!" Ianthe said from next to Feyre in the back of the car. Bron and Hart the two bodyguards- watchdogs -that Tamlin hired to protect- watch -her, were quiet in the front seat. Ianthe handed Feyre a magazine and her heart nearly stopped.

A handsome smile set in an equally handsome face, violet looking eyes framed with thick lashes. That smirk.

That gods damned smirk.

"His name is Rhysand and he's a photographer. People kill to have him take their pictures, and he's agreed to film your wedding and take pictures!" Ianthe squealed and clasped her hands together. "Well, Tamlin had me send an email and well he agreed after a consultation with both Tamlin and you, the bride. But you were busy so I went for you."

Busy?

Oh one of the days Tamlin restricted her to the house. Knowing that she would say no to every choice he was making. The thought filled her head, was probably a day that we fought, too.

"He thought I was the bride at first," her face flushed and Feyre raised an eyebrow. This was Ianthe's dream wedding and Feyre was her unwilling and abused pawn. She was to look good and be quiet. Ianthe kept talking, "he's handsome, even more so in person. "Maybe we can hit it off and you'll be helping me plan my wedding next." Her nasally laugh filled the small space in the car, and Feyre rubs her temples. "Oh we'd have such pretty babies, too. And maybe our children will get married!" The squeal was so loud that Feyre gritted her teeth together against a quick witty snap she wanted to let fly from her lips. That with her voice no one could stand to talk to her for more than five minutes.

The car abruptly stopped and Ianthe was already opening the door and gracefully stepping out. She looked every bit the model she used to be but with the heart of a venomous snake. Feyre didn't care however she just got out and slammed the door, letting Bron and Hart get themselves out. Fuck them, literally, she would always think. She imagined cars hitting them as they followed her through traffic, or a piano falling on them like in the cartoons.

She followed Ianthe into the tower that Tamlin's father's company owned. She rolled her eyes every time at the ridiculousness of it.

She followed Ianthe into the elevators and into Tamlin's office, and she almost froze. She would know the set of the shoulders in that jacket, shoulders she had held on to. She would know the dark hair anywhere, hair that her fingers had ran through. And the smile from lips that had whispered so many promises, eyes that were always able to see every little corner of her.

"Ah, Feyre," Tamlin gestures for her to come over to him, her eyes briefly flicker to her fiance and then to Rhysand. She gave a weak smile and stood next to Tamlin, who was everything she should want. Ianthe stuck out her hand.

"Hello, again." Rhysand's face falls a little before masking the confusion with a smirk, a I-will-ruin-you-and-feed-you-to-the-wolves look. An eyebrow rises and he looks her over before taking her hand.

"I'm a little confused," he was anything but confused about who she was, but her pointed from Ianthe to Tamlin.

"Just my personal assistant and my fiancee's best friend." Tamlin pushes Feyre forward. "This is my bride to be, Feyre Archeron."

She gives a short wave and looks around, trying not to meet the violet eyes of the man staring holes into her, "hi."

"Hello, Feyre," he stops himself and she knew what he was going to say. A word she longed to hear after all these years, darling.

"So Rhysand and I will be in here discussing wedding pictures, Ianthe I'll need your input too. Feyre why don't you head home, Bron and Hart can escort you home." Tamlin is so dismissive and if Feyre didn't know Rhysand she wouldn't see the slight stiffening of his spine. She knew he hated males who told women what to do, males who thought women belonged to them with no say.

"I think I would like the bride's input on this too," Tamlin turns at his words and frowns.

"My fiancee is quite tired. Her and IAnthe have been running around dress shopping all day." Was the response.

Rhysand raised an eyebrow, "then wouldn't Ianthe also need to rest?"

Feyre covers her mouth as her fiance is taken off guard, his mouth opens and closes like a fish before he frowns.

"Then, Feyre, babe you can wait out in the lobby. Ianthe will come get you when your input is needed okay." It sounded anything but okay. And she knew that Rhysand knew too.

Feyre stared at her phone, there wasn't much she could do really. Tamlin had one of those apps that saved every log in she had. So she just stopped using any social media. Then she had to create a new account, an instagram, twitter, all the things that Tamlin needed her to have for a picture perfect relationship presence. She didn't get to manage any of it it was either Ianthe or his secretary, other personal assistant?, Amarantha who managed every post and picture.

It was so she couldn't add anyone from high school or college, and so her personal life was only available to those Tamlin deemed worthy. Her siblings weren't allowed to come over or call her.

Feyre knew her life was controlled, she knew that, she knew she was unhappy, but it was so far into her relationship that she had nowhere to go. Everyone just expected ehr and Tamlin to be happy and together now. Though it was mainly Tamlin's own doing about how everyone thought they were happy, no one knew that once the door to his house closed it was a nightmare.

She was to be seen but not heard, and to play perfect housewife. No dreams of being a designer or whatever she had once wanted to be. She wasn't allowed to read or paint. Her name wasn't even on the lease, Tamlin would regularly threaten to have the police evict her. But Feyre knew that he wouldn't want to get the police involved it would ruin the illusion of their happy life, but he would probably pay for their silence he's done it before. He's bought her everything and has taken it away, even if it's something she didn't want.

She flipped through the magazines, wedding magazines, probably thanks to Amaratha. It was taking so long and then Tamlin's office door opened and Rhysand strolled out to where Feyre was, looked her over, and stretched.

"We are to have coffee you, me, and Ianthe." He smiled and stuck his hand out and she took it in a handshake. He pulled away and walked off. Feyre stared at the paper left in her hand, I'll be waiting at the Rainbow. I'm sure you can ditch the terrorists.

She knew how to she shrugged past Bron and Hart towards the restroom and held up a tampon from her pocket, she wasn't allowed a purse.

They'd wait outside the restroom for sure.

She knew she couldn't walk out as she leaned against the stall to think. They both wouldn't leave her unattended either. She wouldn't be able to get out, unless.

She opened the restroom door clutching her stomach, "can one of you take me home. I'm not feeling well." At a raised eyebrow she grabbed one of their shirts. "Now." She hissed before nearly doubling over.

They made it out to the car, Bron and Hart when Feyre leaned down, "I forgot to tell Tamlin bye. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Hart got out of the passenger seat and she shrugged.

She could evade one. They walked back inside and she paused heading to the public restroom clenching her fists to her stomach. Hart leaned against the wall eyes zeroed in on the entrance.

Feyre stopped inside and frowned as she stood at the sink. How to get rid of dumber if she could only get rid of dumb?

Two women walked in and upon hearing that they were lost Feyre got her idea. She pointed out Hart to them and told the girls that he could help. The second they started asking him and he had to look at the women she joined a group walking by to head out the door. Away from the car that Bron was in, he was on his own phone, probably think he didn't need to be alert since Hart was supposed to be watching her.

Feyre got a ways away and was glad she left her phone on the couch in the lobby. It obviously was being tracked too.

She didn't have her own money for a taxi, and the Rainbow was halfway across town. It was too far a walk, what to do now. She a dollar bill and fifty cents from her pocket, all she had. It would take that much for one bus ride. Maybe Rhysand would give her a ride back?

Or he would just leave her there.

It was a chance she was willing to take.

The bus ride was something, Feyre missed having to rely on public transportation. She liked not being told where to go, that she knew where she was going and that it was a place of her own choosing.

The bus stopped at the block where the Rainbow was and she quickly made her way to the small restaurant. She walked through the door and scanned it.

His face was so familiar that she could see the side profile outside in the back. She paused, he wasn't alone. Her face split into a smile as she walked through the doors to the outside dining spot. Gray eyes like her own saw her first and Elain was the first to get up.

"We were wondering why Rhys wanted to have dinner with us!" She squealed as her arms wrapped around her little sister, another set of arms followed and Feyre felt the missing love from her siblings.

That hug was what she needed, what she had missed.

"We've missed you." Elain spoke once again when the sisters parted.

"I've missed you too," Feyre wanted to lie and say it was because she was busy, but they all knew that wasn't true. They sat down and Feyre just stood, not sure where to start, she couldn't look at anyone, even though she felt all their eyes.

It was Amren who spoke first, "so the princess has returned to her common court."

That made Feyre's shoulders fall, was she a fairytale princess that shunned her peasant upbringing to them? "Or is the princess really Rapunzel waiting for her hair to grow?"

"Stop that," Cassian gets up and pulls Feyre into a tight hug, she rested her head against his chest and lets a tear slide down her face. "Did someone miss us?"

"No, Cassian. You just stink." She makes a fake gagging noise before he let her go. "Where's Mor?"

"She had a show to do. Showcasing her fall line, you know fashion bullshit." Nesta picks up her glass and takes a sip.

"And Az and Lucien?" Feyre raises an eyebrow in Elain's direction.

Her sister smiles, "they are going to Machu Picchu I'm flying out tonight, well one in the morning, to go with them. I was with Amren helping her identify some plants, she got this old medicine text." That launched a conversation between Elain and Amren telling her about all these books about flowers and poisins and medical uses and such.

Feyre sat in a chair and once it just became a converation between the two she turned to Cassian. "And you two are doing what?"

That caused Cassian to choke on his drink, Nesta pats his back. "We are going on a vacation now that finals are over."

"I'm going with Varian to Tokyo for his business trip." Amren pats Rhys' hand. "And we know what Rhys is doing." She sighs, "we all made plans because well, we are never invited."

"I know." Feyre stared at the table. "I'm sorry."

"Well we have a flight." Cassian and Nesta get up. "Goodbye, Feyre."

Amren looks at the menu then orders something simple, Elain does the same. Feyre really wanted a burger. She wasn't supposed to go off the 'diet' Ianthe put her on. She felt she looked absolutely horrible, bony even.

So she did just that ordered a burger, then changed her mind because she didn't have money.

"She'll have that and I will too," Rhys smiles and takes a sip of his tea. "So imagine my surprise when I was getting a consultation with a Tamlin and Feyre, not many people have that name. Then imagine my absolute confusion, Amren, when a blonde woman who was obviously not Feyre darling came through that door. Supposedly my Feyre darling was busy."

Elain raises her eyebrows in worry and Feyre ducks her head. "I'm sorry."

It was much like this with her so quiet as the others joke, soon the sun is setting and Elain and Amren rode to the airport together, leaving just her and Rhys.

"Are you happy, Feyre?" Rhys asks the question so softly as he waits for his card back from the waitress. "Truly happy?"

Feyre looked at him, at his almost violet eyes. The answer was no. No because she still loved him. She loved him even as she broke his heart. And she knew he still loved her. Loved her as if she didn't break his heart.

"We never properly talked about," she waves her hand around meaning them.

"Us? The break up?" He leans back the sky as violet as his eyes as he thinks. "What was there to discuss? You were the one saying you'd give me an explanation. I wrote you about how I felt, how I wanted to work."

Feyre frowned a bit of anger in her, "listen, we went from high school senior year to college senior year. We moved in together, we hung out together, we just never learned to be other people ya'know? I thought I'd let you do that. Have that time alone, I needed it too."

He was quiet, "needed it too? You dumped me, stepped on my heart and when that wasn't enough you shat on it by what?" He throws his arms out. "Moving miles away and shacking up with golden boy there? Before I could even properly mourn our relationship? You wanted to be alone but got into another relationship as quickly as you could?"

"Six months is plenty of time. I wasn't going to not," He holds a finger up. Rage clearly on his face.

"Do not finish that scentence with 'have sex' do not tell me six months was appropriate time to move on. You said you maybe wanted to work this out. You say there as I begged to make this work. As I asked if we had our time apart I could make you fall back in love with me. And you are sitting here saying what? We really broke up so you could have sex with someone else?" He lets out a frustrated breath before the waitress comes over with the card. He signs and adds a tip before getting up and heading through the building to the front where he parked.

Feyre followed and paused on the sidewalk, Rhys started to get into his car and he slammed the door. No goodbye, no see you later. No 'dream of me Feyre darling.' Came from his mouth.

He pulled out and headed towards the road. No phone and no money, Feyre was stranded. Truly stranded and left to think, she was the monster in this fairytale. Not a princess born from rags or Rapunzel waiting for her hair to grow. She was the monster that lived in the closet, under the bed, at the end of a dark alley.

She shoved her hands into her jean pockets and walked down the sidewalk. It'd take her a while, and with how long she was gone Tamlin would be furious. If she had a choice, she wouldn't go home to him. Feyre would've had her own money, her own job, something of hers so she wouldn't feel lost. Feel like a hostage.

The hum of an engine is close and she waits for the walk symbol to appear.

"Feyre, what are you doing?"

"Rhysand, it's called walking. I know it's weird but it's when you stand on your feet and move them one after the other. You're supposed to get from point a to point b with just your feet." She didn't look at him, damn it really was a long halt symbol.

"How far is A to B?" He asks and she shrugs.

"Far."

"Get in."

She walks around the car and gets in on the passenger side, the black leather interior offsets the dark red of the suv. He had all his camera equipment in the back. "Tamlin will be mad."

Rhys just hums and pulls back onto the road. His hand rests against the center console and she reaches out, running the back of her fingers against his.

"No." She says and she knows he knows what she is answering.

"Then why?" Is his soft spoken reply.

"It's been so long. I just didn't think I'd be welcome back after all I did and I was scared of what living hell he'd do to me. And with me already isolated from you, I just deserved it, ya'know."

"I don't know, Feyre. And you have all of us. Everyone who could came when I told them I got an offer for your wedding. Imagine all of our surprise when I found out it was you. And I thought maybe if I looked at you one last time I could hate you." He rotates the wheel to turn and she lets the click of the left signal fill the silence.

She breathes in, "well do you. Hate me that is. Do you?"

"No. I wanted to. I wanted to wish so much bad things to happen to you. I wanted to yell and demand my explanation. Even worse I had the thought to hook up with Ianthe at your wedding. Anything to hurt you. But seeing you it all disappeared, I just want you to be happy. As much as I want it to be with me, I want you to smile and be happy. So no I don't hate you Feyre, as much as I should. I still love you. And after everything if you got down on your knees and begged me to take you back I would no hesitation on my part."

She lets out that breath and stares out the window, "I don't feel like going back to Tamlin tonight."

Rhys seems to suck in air and hold it. It comes out shaky. "I have a room. A hotel room that is."

He didn't want to hope but Feyre smiled, "please take me there."

"Feyre, you realize if I do. That," He seems to falter and she smiled in the fact she was the only one to do so still. "You do realize that I want my wicked way with you."

She smiles wider, "Rhys, I want my wicked way with you. So take me not to Tamlin. Take me somewhere where I'll forget for a night the part people want me to play."

His smile is divine, wicked, and everything Feyre remembered from him. It was full of wicked promises that he would make her keep, full of the punishment he'd want to give her.

She should've felt nervous as Rhys parked the car in the deck. She should've changed her mind as she followed him up to his room. She should have protested and asked to be taken back when he pressed her against the door to kiss her. Instead she helped him get the keycard in and open the door.

She was already removing her shirt and bra before he got the door fully closed. His own hands worked his buttons open on his purple button down and he was undoing his belt. Feyre grabbed each side of the open shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him like she longed to. Like what she dreamed about every night.

Her hands helped Rhys get his pants off then hers. She jumped up and his hands cupped her ass as she wrapped herself around him. Their lips still locked. He gave a firm squeeze to the flesh in hand and walked towards the bed. They didn't part for him to lay her down they just went down as one.

Neither of them were thinking either. Neither of them cared for any foreplay, just too happy, relieved?, to be together again. She didn't protest when he aligned himself with her opening.

Feyre encouraged him as he pressed into her. Rhys allowed every moan to escape her lips.

"Feyre, darling Feyre." He repeated over and over with each thrust. His forearms framed her face as he rested on them to move above her, in her. Feyre's hands cupped his face keeping them close together. She would kiss him each thrust, or just rest her open mouth against his to share breath.

"Rhys," her feet stayed over the small of his back, the back of his thighs. Any where they could be to keep him in place. "Rhys, I love you."

"Feyre darling, I love you too." He kisses her hard and on a particularly placed thrust she bit down on his lip and came. That didn't make him stop, she wouldn't let him stop.

I love you was all she kept panting. There were no other thoughts, there was no I'm Feyre and he is Rhysand. There was no start to one and an end to the other.

With a final thrust Rhys groaned her name and shook. Her own moan of his name mixed with his breath as she went lax.

Their lazy kisses and being in no rush to pull apart kept them together much longer.

"Next time we should remember a condom." Feyre laughed and Rhys smiled.

"Next time?"

"You know tonight. Or whatever." She stretched and refused any help as she fixed herself under the covers. Rhys settles in behind her, taking her into his arms. Only the lights of the city flowed through the room as he whispered, "I love you, darling Feyre."


	2. Tell me that we'll be just fine

Lazy kisses against her shoulders is what woke her, a smile flitted across her face, and Feyre was in perfect tranquility. She stretched and let her toes pop before her legs shook. The sunlight made her flinch back when she opened her eyes, once it became bearable she sat up.

A muscled arm pulled her back to bed and she laid back down, head resting on Rhys' chest. Her hand played with the necklace he was wearing, a star sapphire ring on a leather strap. It had belonged to his mother before she passed away.

A drunk driver that swerved into their lane, his mother and sister were killed instantly. His father, having passed away earlier in the year due to complications with an allergy. It had all happened their second year of college. Rhys had been so upset that Feyre was sure she had lost him. Lost him down a bottle into amber liquid.

Rhys' thumb troked the underside of one of her breasts as he gave a kiss to her head. "Morning." She yawned and he gave a quiet laugh.

"Good morning, Feyre darling." He gave her head another kiss. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah," she hummed before shaking off his arm.

Rhys started to sit up and with a pale hand placed to his chest stopped him. He let Feyre push him back as she pulled back the hotel sheets, he shivers more from her gaze than from the suddenly chilly air. She climbs on top of him and kisses him deeply, it felt like they never broke up in that moment. She kissed down his chest occasionally biting the smooth skin. She kissed his hip bone as she laid flat.

She looked up through her lashes waiting, waiting for some sign for a no or a yes.

He reached down to grab himself and place the tip against her lips. She opened her mouth and swallowed him in one go, his moan was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

He accidentally thrust his hips and with a startled gag Feyre pulled off him and just looked at his face. They both couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as they giggled. Feyre missed that, the laughing during sex, the funny stuff that happened that people wouldn't find appealing. It made her smile, it was something she didn't have with Tamlin. Everything had to be perfect with him, down to the smallest detail.

Rhys sat up to pull her towards him for a kiss, his hardened member pressed between her thighs. She parted her legs slightly and let it slip between her legs. Rhys smiled and rolled them over. He kneeled between her legs a devilish glint in his eyes, she whispered his name as he pulled her legs together knees over one shoulder. "Ready?"

Feyre nodded as he pushed between her thighs and held her legs closed. She recalled other than her mouth, intercrural sex was Rhys' favorite nontypical sex. She moaned when he started moving, the grip he had on her thighs was going to leave lovely little bruises. Bruises that at the moment Feyre didn't care how she was going to explain them.

She took her own breasts into her hands and played with her nipples as she let Rhys thrust away. They found their own release that way, Feyre with her hair sticking to her lips. Rhys reached up to brush it away, a soft small smile on his face.

"Feyre darling, I do believe you are positively beautiful."

After a line like that she decided he couldn't just shower alone, when done there was more water on the floor than in the actual shower. She pulled her clothes on and gave a lingering look to Rhys. He leaned against the wall, only giving her enough money for a bus ride home. He tried to argue to make her take more but she knew that she would be in trouble enough as is.

She gave one last look to him, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped at her look. "It was only one night, Rhysand. Don't think anything of it. I was lonely, and being around everyone made me long for our college days. But," she held the door open eyes taking him in. "I know what is expected of me. You should move on too. Thank you, though."

And with that, the door closed, separating the both of them from each other.

The bus ride home was a long one and only the grey of the sky gave away what the day would bring.

She was right that Tamlin would be furious when she got home, so furious in fact he had Bron and Hart waiting in a car at the bus stop. She glanced at Bron, his brown hair not long enough to cover the cut on his forehead. She opened the door and slid in. Upon closing the door and turning to put on her seat belt her head knocked into the window. She gasped hand flying to her cheek as she turned to find Tamlin sitting in the seat across from her.

"Where were you?"

Feyre couldn't get her mouth to work even as the car started and pulled away from the stop. Tamlin's face held unmasked rage, Feyre looked around the car her cheek stinging and her ear ringing.

They soon passed out of the main part of the city to where the upper class lived. Tamlin's massive house loomed in front of her and she scrambled out of the car once the door was opened by Bron or Hart, she didn't care. What she did care about was getting away. She could go to her room and lock the door.

Her room, she couldn't tell anyone that they didn't even sleep in the same room. That she never went to Tamlin's room and he always visited hers. She was rushing to get through the door and ran right into Ianthe. Ianthe who she barely registered was in a bathrobe, she wasn't surprised, Ianthe regularly stayed the night during "party" planning times. Ianthe fell backwards with a huff, and Feyre was almost to the stairs when her head snapped back. Tamlin had a fistful of her hair.

"Where were you?" He was screaming and jerked Feyre to him. He dragged her to the dinning room where a plate from last night was still made, in her normal spot. He pushed her in a chair. "You will eat."

She stared at him, the cold food in front of her looked like something from one of Ianthe's diet websites. Tamlin's hands came down on the table. Feyre jumped and wide eyed picked up her silverware and started eating.

"My sisters were in town. I had to go see them." A partial truth as she chewed a slimy piece of kale. The food was always bland, no flavor to the over baked chicken breast that had nothing more than salt and pepper. "They are very upset they aren't invited to the wedding. Please may they come? For me?"

"No," the reply's tone held no room for argument. "Invitations have been sent out. It is in less than two months, everything has been ordered. Plus I don't think your family could afford a Bali wedding." He sniffed and Ianthe walked in fully clothed.

"Feyre, darling!" The voice was wrong and it sent the wrong kind of shiver down her spine. "We were worried, where were you?"

Tamlin leaned back in his own seat and rested his cheek in his hand against the armrest. "She snuck off to see her sisters."

"Oh, Feyre!" Ianthe rubbed her back. "You should know they aren't good for you. I mean remember how they treated you after you left? The disdain they had for Tamlin, the disapproval. You can't have people like that in your wedding."

After another dry bite of chicken Feyre felt like she could vomit, not just from the food but at the red flags she put up with for so long. Tamlin took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, his grip not kind but not bruising.

"You are to remain in this house until our wedding." He frowned even more, "no if's, and's, or but's. You will do as I say, Feyre. What if you were taken? I want to keep you safe." The underlying threat and accusation was that he wanted to keep me away from anyone who wasn't him. Anyone who would take me from him, he wouldn't lose his picture perfect bride.

Her mouth went soft as he leaned forward to kiss her, Ianthe smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I shall call Rhysand and meet with him. Tamlin do enjoy your day off."

Feyre jumped as her plate went flying, "Tamlin?"

She hated the whimper that left her lips. He jerked her up and Feyre's mouth went tight, oh no. Tamlin pushed her down over the table and pulled her pants down enough, she laid her head on her hands and tried to block it out. At first when her and Tamlin started having sex it was soft, nice, everythign she almost wanted. Now, since his father went to jail for fraud with a different company, Tamlin's whole demeanor changed. He took her even when she wasn't feeling it. He didn't care and it stopped being soft, and not in the sense of the rough she liked. He got what he wanted and stopped caring about her release.

She bit her lip as he forced himself in her, she pressed her mouth against her hands as he thrusted. She closed her eyes tight and let her mind wander to summer swept nights and the stars she stared at that first night. She wandered to last night, that desperate need for Rhys that she had.

Tamlin grabbed her hair and jerked her head back as he got even rougher. He was angry and taking it out on her in the only ways he knew how. She dug her nails into the flesh of her palms to ground herself, anything to occupy her mind.

He groaned and pulled out, she heard his pants zip up and once his footsteps receded Feyre stood up and fixed her own pants. She walked to wear the broken plate was and picked up the larger pieces before finding the broom.

She missed living as a "struggling" artist as Ianthe made it. She missed Rhys so much she threw herself into the first relationship she found, ignored every red flag and accepted that was all she deserved. In reality, Feyre was scared. Scared that if she wanted Rhys back, that he had moved on. That they found who they were apart, she knew who she was and what she wanted to do. She knew who she was without him but the fear of him rejecting her made her doubt everything. At first before Tamlin became controlling she had followed Rhys still on instagram. All the pictures he took with their friends. The modeling pictures he did for Mor and her fashion line before it took off.

Then after she had to shut down and hide, or block, everyone and was forced to create a completely different Feyre she still looked at Rhys' instagram. To see if he was alive? To make sure that he was happy? To hope that he didn't move on?

After the first couple of years she stopped, she decided that there was no point in continuing to wish something had changed. They became two different people.

As she left the dining room and walked past Tamlin's office, his voice carrying through the door. An on phone business call with the company. She continued up the stairs to her room, she locked the door once shut and stripped down as she started the shower. Feyre pulled the hidden birth control out and the plan B she had and took them both before sticking the packs back into the hiding spot she had in her cabinets. She couldn't go in for any more nondaily measures since every second of her life was monitored by one of Tamlin's "spies". They'd let him know the second she made the appointment, and her role as Ianthe had put it was to produce heirs for the company as quickly and as bountiful as she could. Tamlin would be even more upset to learn that she was stopping that from happening.

The shower spray was hot against her skin and Feyre touched her tender cheek. When she would be allowed out, Tamlin would have someone to cover it with makeup, newspapers would want to be all over it he'd say. Then he'd tell the reporters that she had a nasty run in with a jealous ex, he's done it before too. Not with her but before her, Feyre didn't know until a few months ago. Now after everything it was too late to leave, she was expected to marry him, and to give him children, and be every bit the perfect bride.

She ran her hands over her breasts and imagined that they were Rhys' hands as he had touched her lovingly. She ran her fingers down her jaw and neck thinking of his lips. What an idiot she was.

She should have swallowed the pride she was afraid to have laughed at, she should have begged Rhysand back. She let the tears leave her then.

After the first week Feyre found herself staring out the window in her sitting room. She would have loved to go outside for some sun. Anything than just being inside in these maddening four walls. That afternoon it came in the form of Ianthe calling her, clearly annoyed.

"Hi, Feyre," her voice was too high pitch and false cheery, something must have happened. "Rhysand refuses to continue any consultation and has threatened to pull out of your wedding. Can you believe that?"

Feyre just hums.

"So, he is requesting a lunch with the two of you," at Feyre's surprised noise, "oh don't worry you won't be alone. Like Tamlin would let you go alone. So you'll go and then tell Rhysand to continue and that you're too busy to meet him. Okay?"

That last word was hissed out as if Feyre was stupid, as if she was going to ruin Ianthe's perfect wedding.

Feyre hung up and stared at the closet, her eyes skimmed over all the fancy floral colored outfits to her own clothes she hid in the back. A cotton t-shirt and a pair of jeans was enough. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her phone. She didn't make it to the door before Bron had opened it, eyes zeroed in on her.

"Come." He escorted her to the car.

She watched buildings past, little brick ones she would have loved to go visit. Little paint shops that she longed to go in to smell the fresh paper, the new paint smell. They pulled up to a little log and brick shop with a garden out back, it seemed so out of place if it was further into the city.

The sign outside read The Weaver's Cottage.

Her breath caught at the absolute beauty of the inside, the curtains pulled over the windows give it a dark and cosy atmosphere. The twinkling lights along the walls made her smile, and there sitting in a far booth away from any window in a private section was Rhysand.

He motioned towards Feyre and when Bron and Hart followed he stood up. "I do believe I requested to speak with Feyre."

"We were told not to leave her alone." Bron holds no emotion as Hart shrugs, "precautions."

Rhysand raises an eyebrow before nodding, "well I hope your boss understands that I will not be participating in this wedding. I do wish him the best of luck finding a replacement so soon. And so well, coveted."

My two shadows pale and hold up their hands before exiting. I can't see them from where I am, and I know they can't see me. I pull out my phone and switch the airplane mode on. That turned the location off.

"Tracking your phone too?" Rhys interlaces his fingers and props his chin on his thumbs, forefingers framing his mouth and nose.

"Yeah."

One of his eyebrows raises before he sighs, the waiter comes over for their drinks and Rhys orders two glasses of "lunch" wine and water. "What? You need it."

They're quiet as the wine is poured and once alone again Rhys sighs again. "Feyre." He slid a hand over to her and she placed hers over his.

She looked at his fingers before looking at him, "Rhys, you can back out. I won't be angry."

"But he will," a small sip of wine. "And then he'd take it out on you. I'm not stupid."

Feyre's mouth pulls up and she picks up the menu with her free hand, she wasn't that hungry.

"Hungry?"

She pulled her eyes away from the page and he knew. "No."

"Let's go then."

She stood up as he led her towards the side entrance right behind their booth. They made their way to his car and after Feyre looked around to make sure that her shadows were still able to not see her before Rhys opened the car door.

"I don't think I've ever felt this excited since we skipped that English lecture our first year of college to go make out in the parking deck." Her smile was so wide that Rhys had to lean down to kiss her.

He pulled out of the lot and went the opposite way to not be seen.

"So how mad was he?"

"Very," she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. She launched into the story, and only quieted down when Rhys' knuckles went white on the steering wheel. "It's gotten so much worse the closer to the wedding, it's just stress."

"Feyre, he's fucking his personal assistant. He's taking everything out on you." He whispered, stopping at a red light to look at her. Violet eyes looking over her face.

"Karma right? For what I did to you?" She weakly smiled.

"Well telling me all that about growing as two separte people and working on us then completely ghosting me, was unconventional. I mean waking up one day and seeing that you removed me from you life, like I would just disappear." He paused and turned on the radio, not really trusting his voice to finish his thought. Feyre looked at him briefly and was surprised to see his eyes glassy and a tear roll down a cheek.

She folded her hands and he spoke again.

"I know I wasn't easy with everything that had happened with my family. And it was a lot and I wasn't the most mature at that time. That I wanted to go out and drink, I've beaten myself up enough times over it, Feyre." He held out his hand and she took it, intertwining their fingers. "I can not tell you how sorry I am, and how I want your forgiveness for what I have done. And while I have accepted my role in this and came to terms with how and what you did, I was still so angry. I'm still angry, but I will take whatever I can have of you."

They were outside his hotel before she even spoke again, "Rhys, I'm sorry. For everything. It wasn't you, I had no clue who I wanted to be at that point. And when we stopped being us I figured that I knew all along, I just didn't know how to get to that person. And instead of wanting to become that person." She paused and Rhys turned to her.

"Don't like. You didn't know what you wanted. If I was what you wanted, your job, any of your goals. You were afraid of what I wanted. Of that commitment." His words however quiet echoed so loud in her head that Feyre bit her bottom lip, a tear made its way down her face.

"It was a tough time, Feyre, for both of us. I lost my family, and then to have that person who was supposed to be there make the choice that I wasn't worth fighting for. You told me that you weren't worth it if I wanted to party. And I started to get my shit together to prove you were. That I was worth fixing myself because I wanted to get better for us, and that scared you. And it hurt me, you made a decision without even thinking how I would take it or how I would feel." He popped open his door and stepped out, comign around to open her door. "I don't know what to expect from you, and I'll take anything I can becasue let's be honest you still don't know what you want. Do you?"

She looked at him taking his outstretched hand as he led her into the hotel.

Her pride kept her from answering, and her doubts. All the insecurities that filled her head.

They remained even as Rhys peeled her shirt off her. They still whispered around her head as he led her to bed, and they roared as he made love to her.

"You're so far away." He kissed her neck before getting up to discard the condom, "what." He stops and shakes his head.

She sits up on her elbows, eyes on his back. "I no longer know what is expected of me. I don't know how to properly say that I'm unsure still."

His head turned to her and they regarded each other.

"Rhysand, I'm scared that we get back together and it goes sour again. That everything just wasn't supposed to happen for us. But I'm also scared what if I do marry Tamlin and I am unhappy for the rest of my life?" She sat up and looked out the window. "I should get back. That is expected of me."

"What do you want?" Rhys goes to the window to look out across the city skyline. "I want what Cassian and Nesta have, to do some big stupid vacation where I propose. I want what Lucien, Azriel, and Elain have, to go have fun and enjoy each other's company but be fine alone. I want what Amren and Varian have their silent together living room dates. And More and that model friend of hers."

"What? Mor is moving on?"

"Yeah, Demetra is her name. And boy she is Mor's fucking type to a T."

"Damn, you really miss a lot don't you?" Feyre walks over to him, "Rhys, you'll get that something."

They just looked at each other before a small smile formed on her lips.

"You'll make a beautiful bride."

"Thank you."

You'll make a beautiful bride. Feyre knew that the second Rhysand saw her in this horribly pink and puffy wedding dress that he would lose everything, maybe even his lunch. Final adjustments were being made, Tamlin this time accompanied Feyre and Ianthe to the tailor. Probably because of all the times Feyre had managed to get away and see Rhys. Though she would never tell Tamlin what she was doing, never texted him from her phone. He would make a business call to go over something with her and Tamlin or her and Ianthe and would slip her a piece of paper. Telling her where to meet him and what time.

"I just don't get it!" Ianthe repeated herself, the wedding was three days away, and Feyre did t fit her dress. "You've been dieting to fit this dress. It fit a week ago, this ruins everything if you start your period, Feyre! How are you to be a bride and servicing your husband? That's the point of the honeymoon!"

The honeymoon Ianthe wanted, the wedding Ianthe wanted. Not Feyre.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. She knew she was gaining weight the scale in her bathroom was very rarely wrong. And she had been throwing up. And she was late.

Very late.

Two months of sneaking out and being too tired for Tamlin was paying off. At one point she forgot to take her birth control or a plan B. And with how much Rhys' sister looked like him. And how much Mor and Rhys resemble each other, Feyre knew she was fucked if it was Rhys' child. With his completely different complexion and make up, if he was the father everyone would know the second the baby was born.

"Well that's something." Rhysand a voice carried through the lobby and Feyre turned. His gaze was on her, and while a mask of indifference was on she knew he hated the dress. "Hello, you said there was an emergency?"

Ianthe swayed over to him and fake whispered, "Feyre has been pigging a little and the dress doesn't quite fit. With all the traveling there wouldn't be time to alter it any more, like make it bigger. You could position her to where she still looks good standing still right? For photos?"

He hummed and shrugged, "if the bride is okay with that?"

"Oh I don't know." Feyre spin a little in the dress putting on a perfect act, "I mean maybe it'll go back to normal in a couple days?"

It didn't when the little white stick showed that plus sign.

"Shit." She whispered and sat by the window. What to do? If she gave birth to Rhys' kid Tamlin would make her put it up for adoption. Would really trap her in this house. She would be monitored everywhere if she was allowed to go out.

Their flight left early in the morning and with the setting sun Feyre took a chance.

She'd been to the hotel enough times to know how to get there, she didn't care that she used her card for a taxi. She didn't care that her phone was sitting on the bed at home. She counted the floors as the elevator took her up, she counted the doors to get to the one she wanted.

She knocked and waited. Then knocked again. The distinctly female voice on the other side answered and Mor swung the door open. Feyre could see past her and Cassian and Az were sitting heads ducked as they aggressively thumb wrestled like the children they "secretly" were. Lucien and Elain were conversing with Nesta and Armenia was the second to spot Feyre in the doorway.

"We didn't want Rhys to be alone tonight." Mor whispered and moved aside as Feyre walked in.

"Feyre, darling?" Rhys smiles from the little kitchen and the room became quiet. Cassian looked up, whistled, and then handed Feyre a beer.

She took it and gave a half assed smile, quickly walking over to Rhys. "May I have a moment?" She set the beer down on the counter.

"No hellos?" Lucien was the first to actually address that she was in fact there.

She didn't say anything eyes not leaving the dark haired man in front of her, his shirt collar was unbuttoned and her eyes slid down his neck to the whorls of black tribal ink he had on his shoulders.

Rhys crosses his arms and looked around her at his guests. "I think what has been said has already," Amren cut him off quickly.

"If someone doesn't talk I will. And we won't like what I have to say. To either of you. The fairytale princess and," her smile didn't reach her eyes as she took in Rhys. "Are you the beast? Or are you the frog that needs the princess to help you?"

Cassian groaned, "you've been doing that shit since middle school not everything is a fairytale you little imp."

That launched a debate about allegories and such. Feyre took Rhys hand and pleaded to speak to him privately. His sigh was sharp as he took her back to the bedroom.

"Feyre, if you're coming to tell me that it's done with. I know."

"No." She hugged him close to her, she rested her head against his chest. "I'm not happy. I don't want a fucking pink wedding dress at goddamn Bali. I don't want to be quiet and just sit. I want you. I choose you."

Rhys kisses the top of her head. "What got through to you? Not being rude just curious."

She pulled away just enough to pull the positive test from her pocket and held it up. His eyes took it in then quickly searched her face. "Feyre darling."

"I know I'm scared of committing and I know we need a lot of work. But I'm willing if you are." She tilted her head back and he kissed her. "I'm not getting on that plane in the morning because I'm going to be here. And I don't care if they stay out in that living room, I want you."

"They'll be going to their own rooms later, then I'll have you to myself." Rhys took her hand and led her back to where the argument was now about the best chip snack food and how to properly eat Nutter Butters.

"In a cup, preferably mug, with the cookies submerged in milk and you spoon it out." Feyre said in passing to the kitchen.

"Gross," Mor shook her head. "Cas here is bitching about you not drinking the beer he lovingly gave to you."

"Feyre, it's a peace offering." Cassian whines and it made Nesta cover her face and mumble about being engaged to a big baby. "You love me."

"Engaged? Congrats!" Feyre tried to be a bit cheery but she was a bit crestfallen, she had missed so much while she was with Tamlin.

Feyre took the water that was offered by Rhys as she took the beer and started to hand it to him. "No that's yours!" His adopted brother yelled again and Feyre smiled wider.

"Cassian, I'm on a nine month no alcohol ban." A sip of the water as she leaned into Rhys' chest. "Which is sad because I should be throwing a Feyre isn't getting married in a pink shower puff dress tomorrow party."

The room was quiet for a heart beat before Amren opened her mouth, there was a knock before the sound of a key card entered the door.

"Here you go, Rhys. And everyone we brought a like party pack of burritos?" Variants held up two bags.

A blonde Feyre has never seen before laughs. "There's about thirty there. Wouldn't be too hard for you Cassian."

Lucien sits up straight and turns to his childhood friend in the kitchen. "Nah, the new burrito champion is gonna be Feyre, she's got two stomach now."

Her blush was immediate in response.

As Rhys waves everyone out of the room in their burrito stupor he turned to where Feyre sat in a chair.

"Rhys, what if it's not?"

"I don't care. You picked me." He dropped in front of her. "We can't get over how it all used to be but we can move on and forgive."

She beamed back at his own smile and her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug, warm hands removed her shirt as she made to sit on his lap on the floor. She tilted her head back to let Rhys ravash her neck.

"Like I promised, once they left I will have my wicked wicked way with you." He let Feyre stand up and kissed her navel once, twice. A whispered praise given to his unborn child.

"I do hear that on your third trimester you taste absolutely divine, just so you know what I plan on doing six months from now." Rhys told her before ducking down to lick her.

He rose above her once she begged enough, gave him what he wanted. Her legs wrapped around him as he moved above her, his mouth occasionally leaving small kisses on her mouth, her chin and cheeks, her forehead. Everywhere on her face he could reach.

"Are you going to call him?"

She shook her head from where she rested it on Rhys' chest. "He'll know when he can't find me and I don't show up to the airport. I'm sure he'll live."

"I'm sure."

Feyre snuggled closer closing her eyes as Rhys' heartbeat lulled her to sleep.


	3. Just don't go meet me in the afterglow

"You okay?" Rhys rubbed her knee as Feyre sat in his passenger seat. She had her hands clasped so tightly that her fingers were whiter than normal and almost numb. "Feyre?"

She looked at him before her eyes shifted back to the manor that was Tamlin's house. She was supposed to leave for Bali that morning, it was now late into the evening and the light on in the living room and study told her enough.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He frowned and she shook her head.

"I don't want you getting hurt. Tamlin wouldn't be a match but with Bron and Hart it'll be bad. I don't see Tamlin fighting fair either." She kissed his cheek and stepped out of the car. A deep breath as she passed through the gate, the curtain in the main room twitched and she blew out. A deep breath as she took the porch steps. Exhale as she knocked, in hale as the lock clicked.

Ianthe opened the door eyes rimmed red. "Do you know how worried we all are! Did they hurt you?"

"Hurt me?"

"The people that took you, I mean there's no way you'd miss your own wedding." She pulled Feyre in and her blue eyes fixed on Tamlin, "look who is home safely."

Tamlin had his blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his face was grimmly set as his eyes raked over his fiancee. "Feyre."

She jerked her arm from Ianthe's grip, "I came to say this to you personally, we are not getting married."

"Of course you are!" Ianthe shrieks at the same time Tamlin roars, "Yes we are."

He sighs, "hurry up we have a flight that I had to call in favors for."

"No." Feyre moved past them up the stairs, she really didn't need anything from the house but she did like this jacket she was allowed to get. A nice wool jacket that was wonderful in the winter, not that Rhys couldn't buy her that jacket, she just had one already. "I've already said, no."

She made it down the hall to her room before Tamlin was on her, his hand forcing her to turn to him as he shoved her into the wall. His face was a fury that Feyre had grown accustomed to, and at that point it didn't do anything but make her angry. "Let me go." She was calm.

"We are getting in the car and getting on the plane so we can get married."

"No." She ducked under his arm and opened her door. The jacket was behind the door, she pulled it on so it was easier to get out before shutting the door. A door in her life that was finally closing.

"What is it? Who?"

Feyre sadly smiles, "other than you and how you were? Rhysand."

Tamlin looks like he was slapped before Feyre continued, "we dated in high school and college. If it's real it comes back right?"

She started down the stairs, not really going to miss this house.

"Feyre," Ianthe threw her arm out to stop her, she followed Feyre down the steps. "You'll regret this, Feyre. Please what happened to you."

Tamlin stood in the doorway, "are they blackmailing you? Your sisters? They're wrong you know."

"No, it's not them. I do miss them. I miss the friends I had. But more importantly I don't need you, Tamlin. I don't need to be trapped in a house unable to do anything." She smiled sadly and movement out of her eye made her head turn.

"This isn't a good time, we'll let you know when the flight for you is." Ianthe hissed at Rhysand. He smiled at her in the I'll-ruin-your-life smirk, his eyes slid over Tamlin before settling on Feyre.

"Ready?"

She nods and takes his hand.

"What are you doing?" Ianthe and Tamlin both roar at the same time.

Rhys smiles, the biggest shit eating grin that he had ever had. Bigger than the grin he had when Feyre told him that she wanted him in High School, the look he had as she had stripped down. When he got to call her his. "Well, I'm taking my pregnant girlfriend home."

Feyre almost laughed at Ianthe's fish look.

"I let you have her for a few years but before you she was mine." Rhys wrapped her close to him kissing her head.

"It's mine. No matter what you think." Tamlin was rushing down the pathway, nearly foaming at the mouth.

Rhys shook his head, and Feyre knew he didn't find Tamlin worth the fight. He moved them both down the sidewalk to his car.

"That was unconventional." Rhys held her door open.

"I really wanted the jacket. And I wanted to tell him myself." She sat down and he ducked to kiss her.

"And?"

"And you saw."

Rhys closed the door and walked around before getting in, "I think he would've had a stroke if you told him yourself that you were pregnant."

His laugh mirrors her own as the engine starts.

"So where to now?" She stretches and leans back.

"We return the rental car and I get my bags to the airport so we can board our plane to go home. Home with me." Rhys held her hand as they drove off.

"You sure you don't want a pink dress?" Feyre raises an eyebrow at the pictures on the screen, Ianthe in that gods awful pink wedding dress that was for her. Nesta at first didn't believe the dress story until then.

"No," she looks away to look at youngest sister. "And I told Cassian not right now. He agreed, house first then marriage. What about you and Rhys?"

She shrugged and looked down into the baby carriage, "hi baby boy!"

He cooed and Nesta held her arms open, "he is crying for me. His favorite aunt."

"He's not crying. Seriously, I think being around Cassian has rubbed off so much. You started eating food like him." Feyre pulls her son out of the seat to hand him over to her eldest sister. "But I don't know what Rhys would want to do for a wedding, we're just trying to get through one day at a time."

Tamlin had sent over an order for a paternity test the second Feyre gave birth, more like two months. It was ridiculous because not just the dark hair and almost violet eyes but their son looked every bit like Rhys.

Velaris, they had named him in the fashion they were named, weird names that wouldn't be found on a pencil.

When that didn't work, Tamlin trying to prove to Rhys that Velaris was his. He then had the public wedding that him and Feyre were supposed to have, Ianthe in that horrible pink shower puff of a dress.

Mor had promised that when the day came she would design Feyre's wedding dress. She was already planning Nesta's. Her phone alarm went off and Nesta handed her nephew over.

Feyre hugged her sister goodbye before pushing the carriage out of the shopping mall, the short walk to the studio wasn't much for Feyre. She did stop by the park, and sat on a bench. The studio could wait.

She enjoyed the sun and sat with Velaris on her lap, giggling as he fisted her hair into his mouth. She giggled anytime he giggled.

"There's my family." Her head jerked up as Rhys was walking towards them, "I was on the way to the studio when I saw you. At first I almost didn't think it was you because, well you're smiling."

"Can you say your daddy is a prick?" Feyre kissed the black hair under her mouth.

Rhys presses a hand to his heart in fake hurt, "Vel, don't listen to your mother. She will tell you so many lies, like eating nutter butters in a cup with spoon is okay."

"Hey!" She laughed and Rhys held out his hands and Velaris squealed for his father.

"Hey, you. Feyre darling." Rhys kissed her soft and quick. "I was thinking pasta for dinner."

"Great, you cooking?" She stood up and stretched as Rhys ducked his head to talk to his son. They watched as he took the edge of Rhys' jacket and stuck it in his mouth to start squealing at Rhys' funny expression.

"Who knew you'd be such dad material." Feyre tucked a wet strand of hair back as she followed him with the carriage. She starts to collapse it down to put it in the trunk as he gets Velaris hooked into his car carriage.

Rhys just smiles.

"He's asleep," Rhys gently places the carrier down to pick up his son before walking to the nursery.

Feyre picks up their shoes and places them on the mat next to the door. She stood up and hands came around from behind her to cup her breasts. "Still sore?"

"Not as much. Got the okay from the doctor, and Velaris is showing wonderful growth and developmental skills. Should start crawling real soon," she leaned back into her boyfriend's chest. "I'd love for a back rub."

"Like a back rub or a back rub?" Rhys' tone left nothing to the imagination as his voice got huskier. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck before releasing her to start dinner. He wasn't too surprised when Feyre turned him to kiss her. Her hand ran up his chest to cup his jaw, her thumb against his chin. He didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss or lift her onto the counter.

She let him get her partially undressed, no time for it to be slow when the could be interrupted at any second.

"Feyre, I have a question. I thought of several ways to do this." He later asked as he dumped the pot of boiling water and pasta into a strainer.

The noise that left her throat was quizzical. Velaris had woken up and she had her shirt on one shoulder as she fed him.

"And it would seem like the most unideal place and time to do this, but." He stopped in front of her and got down on one knee, his hands reaching up to slide the leather strap over his head. "It would please me more than anything to be able to call you my wife. Velaris agrees too. That saying this is my wife Feyre darling, is the happiest thing I can think of happening. You've already blessed me with a son. I don't need much more after marrying you."

Her head is nodding, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, Rhys. No pink dress though."


End file.
